


He Sleeps Alone

by halescutie (viserysia)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, blaine and rachel, didnt know where i was going with this???, kurt and santana - Freeform, roommate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viserysia/pseuds/halescutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has already gotten started with his design company in New York. Meanwhile in Lima, Blaine is worrying about Kurt and what he's doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Sleeps Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second story inspired by the song Sleep Alone by Two Door Cinema Club. The title, too. Don't know what led me to this plot, but if you listen to the song maybe you'll feel the same!

It was an unusually quiet night in New York, or maybe it was just Kurt's apartment. He was sitting on the couch finishing up some designs that were suppose to be due by Thursday, and it was Tuesday. Kurt gave a frustrated sigh as Santana entered the apartment with a few bags.

She had heard the sigh. "What's got you riled up Lady Hummel?" 

Kurt gave an attempted glare, but couldn't hold back the smile that pulled through. He shook his head. "These designs, 'Tana. It's your fault!"

She gave a shocked look on her way into the kitchen. "Kurt! I am offended! Why is it my fault?" Kurt scoffed. 

"You dragged me out these past few nights trying to make me less uneasy about Blaine. As much as I enjoyed those stores, I can handle being away from him. I told you, but no. You want to keep dragging me where ever you please! And I, Kurt Hummel, are not a drag-ee, I am the drag-er. Or however that works."

It was Santana's turn to scoff. She set down the bags on the counter. "You needed it. I can't handle you walking around here looking 'sullen' with that Twilight look on your face." She laughed at her own joke, but Kurt was not amused. He gave another sigh.

"This design company is pushing it, and I do miss Blaine. I'm sorry for taking it out on you. I'm just frustrated." He laid across the couch.

Santana gave him a knowing look and walked over to the couch. "I'm sorry Kurt. If it makes you feel better, we'll head up to Lima tonight. How does that sound?" She sat down on the couch and propped Kurt's head on her lap.

Kurt looked at the clock. It was 2:30 pm. "That sounds nice. I'll finish up these designs then. But, you aren't going to tell Blaine! Alright? It's turned into a surprise."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say porcelain." 

Kurt sat up and hopped up off the couch, running into the kitchen, "Now what are in these bags? I hope there's at least some healthy stuff."

Santana laughed as she got up and made her way into the kitchen, "Now that's where you're wrong."

 

________________________________________________________

 

Out in Lima, Blaine was sitting in his room thinking of Kurt. Ever since he left for New York a month ago, he was non-stop on his mind after the first week of his departure. He then laid in his bed. What was Kurt doing out in New York?

"Blaine, I'm home! Where are you?" Rachel's voice resounding throughout the apartment brought him out of his reverie.

"In here!" He called out. He could hear footsteps approaching his door.

There was a soft knock, then a hesitant "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, it's open."

As the door opened Blaine turned his head towards the door.

Rachel looked worried, "Are you alright? You're usually out in the living room. You only come in here when you're upset." She moved into the room to sit on the edge of the bed.

Blaine gave a passive look and looked away. "It's Kurt. I'm always thinking about what he's doing, if he's okay, if he's eating like usual. You know how Santana can convince people to do otherwise.." 

"It's alright. I know how that can feel, but don't think too much on it alright? It's not healthy. I'm sure he's doing just fine, Kurt can handle himself. With all that sass he's bound to have gotten himself respect somewhere." She gave a small smile.

Before he could say anymore of his worries Rachel spoke again. "Anyways! I brought back goodies! Come on, we can make popcorn, eat the candy I bought and settle down on the couch to watch a movie."

Blaine's face brightened a little at the mention of this, "Can it be Coraline? I've been wanting to watch that movie."

She laughed. "Only if you stop giving off that Twilight vibe." She stood from her position on the bed and walked out of the room, Blaine trailing after her.

________________________________________________________

As Kurt and Santana were leaving the apartment, he tossed the keys into Santana's hands and simply said, "You're driving." She stopped and gave an annoyed look.

"You're lucky I care about your well being and suggested this. Otherwise, you'd be walking." She unlocked the car and got in.

"These shoes are too expensive. Like I'd let you make me walk." Kurt said buckling his seatbelt. She rolled her eyes -- a trademark of hers -- and started up the car.

________________________________________________________

A few hours later, they arrived in front of Blaine and Rachel's apartment building. Kurt could barely contain his excitement. Santana, seeing this said,

"Woah there, calm down. You're gonna make yourself have a aneursym."

Kurt huffed. "I'm the one seeing my boyfriend after a month. How would you feel?"

"Whatever Kurt, just get out of the car." He unbuckled and got out, shutting his door.

________________________________________________________

Little did Blaine know, that during all of these movies Kurt and Santana would be the people on his doorstep. He gave a huge smile and wrapped his arms around Kurt and spun him around, giving him a peck on the lips. "Kurt! What are you doing here?"

"'Tana here said I need to cheer up and get this so called 'Twilight' look off of my face." Blaine laughed,

"Funny thing is, is that Rachel said the same thing too. We're a lot alike when we're thinking of each other. Anyways, come in guys! We've both missed you." Blaine smiled and wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist as he walked to the kitchen.

Rachel rose from her seat on the couch and headed over to the kitchen. "It's nice to see you guys again. It hasn't been the same without you around here." She smiled. 

Kurt smiled back at her, "Well maybe we should discuss some details on getting you out to New York?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Feedback is welcomed, if not encouraged.


End file.
